The Present and Future
by fanficgirlkd
Summary: All thanks to one Jack Fenton, Danny and his friends are about to head on another adventure. Full of mischief, drama and of course his future children, what will Danny do to escape this one.
1. Chapter 1

The Present and Future

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat I do not own Danny Phantom

Chapter 1

"Kids gather around, I have a new invention. This is the Fenton Finder 2.0 even better than the last one and it doesn't target Danny," Jack said overdramatically. "Dad," Danny groaned as his class snickered. Danny, Sam and Tucker were currently in a newly used classroom along with the rest of Mr. Lancer's class. Jack and Maddie had this brilliant idea much to Danny's dismay to start a ghost class at Casper High- Ghost 101. The school felt that with all the ghost around that it would be smart to teach kids how to defend themselves. However since the Fentons were the only ghost hunters in town, they were the only option. Even worse 14 kids actually signed up for the class, the trio, the A-listers, nerds and some background kids.

So Jack being himself thought that the first day would be the best day to premiere his new invention. "Oh no," Danny thought as a bright started from the device before he blacked out.

" **DANNY"**

" **DANNY"**

Danny slowly opened his eyes as he tried to register his surroundings. As his vision cleared up, he noticed Sam and Tucker running towards him before dropping down next to him.

"Dude your okay," Tucker said. "And you don't seem to have anything wrong with you," Sam said. "Yea I'm fine Sam Tuck, what happened and where are we," Danny said looking around. It looked like a simple city with nothing out of the ordinary. "So much for the Fenton Finder 2.0," Sam mumbled. "At least it doesn't target Danny anymore," Tuck suggested. "Yea instead it just sends us to unknown places," Sam said sarcastically. Danny chuckled and shook his head as he watched his best friends argue.

" _The Fiery Cross_ , Mr. Fenton where are we," Mr. Lancer screeched. "I don't really know," Jack, said scratching his head as he stared at his Fenton Finder 2.0 wondering what went wrong. "Okay children gather around so we can make sure everyone is here," Maddie said. "Alright, answer when your name is called," Mr. Lancer said.

Brad

 **Here**

Brittany

 **Like here**

Daniel

 **Here**

Dash

 **Here**

Kevin

 **Present**

Kwan

 **Here**

Michelle

 **Present**

Mikey

 **Present**

Nathan

 **Present**

Paulina

 **Like I'm here**

Ricky

 **Here**

Sam

 **Present**

Star

 **Here**

Tucker

 **Here**

Valerie

 **Here**

"Okay good everyone is present, now Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, do you have a plan," Mr. Lancer asked quietly to Jack and Maddie. "Well, we never really planned for if the invention teleported us somewhere," Maddie explained. "So you mean to tell me that possibly stuck in an unknown place with no clue as to how to get home," Mr. Lancer whispered. Before Jack could open his mouth and explain, they were cut off by a scream. Everyone turned his or her heads to see a ghost attacking a daycare. Danny looked around for a possible place to transform but before he could even turn to tell Sam and Tucker to cover for him, a young teen zoomed pass on what looked like a skateboard that was hovering. The boy had onyx black hair and striking icy blue eyes. He was dressed in a white tee with a blue button up shirt over it with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, black jeans, blue vans with black fingerless gloves. He stood calm and cool on top of the board as he stopped in front of the building.

"Hey ugly," the boy yelled. The ghost turned around at the insult clearly being offended. "Who are you calling ugly," the ghost growled distinguishing itself as a wolf. The boy looked around mockingly before turning back to the dead wolf. "Well there's no other big ball of ectoplasm around now is there," the boy said causing the wolf to growl before charging at him. As it got closer, Maddie and Jack suddenly ran up with battle cries as they charged their weapons. However before they could make it to the ghost, they were stopped by the teen. "Whoa. Whoa, who are you and what do you think your doing," the teen said. "Young man your too young to be fighting ghost, we'll take it from here cause we're professionals," Maddie said.

"If your really pros then you should know that charging towards an SS Class monster is very dangerous," the teen said. Just then, Lancer and his class suddenly screamed, as the wolf appeared right behind the teen. Right before they could yell at the teen to help, he suddenly threw his fist behind him socking the wolf in the jaw before pulling out an ecto gun and shooting it in the chest before sucking it up in a thermos. Maddie and Jack stared in amazement at how quickly he defeated the ghost that would have taken them at least an hour. "Now that that's over, let me introduce myself," the teen said as they all gathered around him. "I'm Danny Fenton," the teen said much to the shock of everyone. "No I'm Danny Fenton," Danny said. "Okay let me rephrase that, I'm Danny Fenton Jr.," Danny Jr. said. "Wait so we didn't teleport someone, we time traveled," Tucker said. "This is unbelievable, Jack we invented time travel," Maddie said excitedly. "And it was by accident, even better," Jack said. "So your Danny's future son, figures you look almost exactly like him," Jazz said. "Thanks," Danny Jr. said. "So then since you obviously live here, you can help us by the way where are we," Danny asked. Danny Jr. pointed up to the plain as day sign that said _"Amity Park, an amazing place to live"_. "Oh," Danny said. "Sure I can help you guys, ooh I know I'll take you guys to mom," Danny Jr. said. He then stepped on his hover skateboard slowly going up in the air. "Hey cool, what is that," Tucker said being the techno geek he is. "This is the Flex Hoverboard, it's sweet," Danny Jr. said bending his legs showing under the board as he kept his balance.

"That's amazing, what else do you have," Tucker asked. "Uhhh let's see," Danny Jr. said stepping off his skateboard before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small cube with a button on the side. He pressed the button before throwing the cube to the ground before it instantly expanded into a large cargo box. He turned around smiling before noticing everyone's shocked faces. "What," Danny Jr. said. "T-that little…so small…what," Jazz said. "I thought you guys established that you're in the future, why are you so shocked by this," Danny Jr. said. "We did but it doesn't make this any less awesome," Danny said. "Anyway, I also have this," Danny Jr. said holding up a Self-balance scooter. "What's that," Dash asked. "You guys know what a Segway is," Danny Jr. asked.

"Yea it's that cool motor scooter," Danny said. "Well this is that but without handles," Danny Jr. explained. "So who wants to try it," Danny Jr. asked. "Umm Danny," Tucker said. "You can call me Dj," Dj said. "Okay Dj, is it safe," Tucker asked. "Yea I ride on it all the time," Dj said. "I'll try it," Sam said. "Alright," Dj said before setting the board on the ground. "Okay now step slowly on it since it's your first time," Dj said leading her by her hands onto the board, which wobbled as she got on. "Okay it's pretty simple, lean forward to accelerate and backward to go in reverse, lean down either foot when you want to go left and right," Dj said explaining as he slowly pulled her forward to show her how to control it. "You ready to try on your own," Dj asked. "Yea it seems simple enough," Sam said.

"Okay then," Dj said letting go of her hands. Sam slowly speeded up as she moved forward holding her breath. "Whoa Sam, you're a natural," Danny said causing her to blush and lose focus. As she suddenly flew forward, Dj caught her before she could fall off the board. "As a beginner, you definitely shouldn't lose focus," Dj said his eyes with concern. "Sam are you okay," Danny and Tucker asked appearing at her sides. "Yea I'm good," Sam said. "Okay I'll work with you later, lets get you guys to my house," Dj said picking up the scooter and putting it back in the box. After closing the box, Dj pressed the button again causing the box to shrink back down to its previous cube shape.

"Okay lets go," Dj said putting the cube in his pocket while gabbing his hoverboard as he started down the street. He walked backwards as he took in the sight of his parents and friends' parents when they were teens. He smiled before turning to Sam. "I knew you would be a natural on the scooter," Dj said. "How so," Sam asked. "Cause you ride on one all the time with me," Dj said. "So Danny and Sam end of together," Jazz asked hopefully. "Of course," Dj said causing most of them to snicker as Danny and Sam blushed.

"Glad to see you will give me grandchildren sweetie," Maddie said. "And you guys try to deny it everyday," Jazz said. "Wait I just have one question," Tucker said. "What," Dj said. "Do I get married," Tucker asked. "Married with kids," Dj said. "What who would marry Foley and the only reason Fenton has a girlfriend is cause she's a creepy Goth," Dash said. Dj turned his head to Dash. "Yea he gets married and why are you calling my mom a creepy Goth," Dj said stopping in front of a house. "Cause she is, look at her, she's not even attractive," Paulina said before the door of the house opened and a woman with strawberry blonde hair stuck her head out of the door. All the boys in the class immediately started drooling at the beautiful. "Hey mom," Dj said.

Hey guys, I've recently started to write stories again and post them. This is all thanks to the help from my new friend spence023. Anyway all reviews are valued whether they're nice or rude, all critics are appreciated. All those who gave remarks on my pass story I just want to say thanks cause you all definitely helped me in making more stories longer and hopefully not rushed. Hope you guys liked it. Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

The Present and Future

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat I do not own Danny Phantom

Chapter 2

" **MOM"**

Future Sam frowned at them wondering what was going on as she stared at herself and her friends. "What the hell, why don't I remember….Clockwork," She muttered.

"Yea you guys know, my mom, the one Dash and Paulina just called an unattractive creepy goth," Dj said. "Aww thank you, that's so nice of you," Future Sam said turning her attention to her son.

Future Sam was dressed in purple shirt with a black blazer with one button buttoned up, slim fitting black slacks and black heels. She stood in the door with one hand on her hip as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

"B-b-bu-but you're the goth freak, your not supposed to t-turn out like like that," Paulina screeched.

"Hmmm but I did, is it not wonderful," Future Sam said smirking while a lot of the boys including Danny sighed dreamily.

"Sam…..pretty," Danny drooled before he blushed as he realized what he said as Sam blushed as well. Samantha(Future Sam) smirked before turning her head to her son.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school," Samantha asked raising her eyebrow at him. "I was at school, no really I even made it to my locker," Dj said as his mother gave him a disbelieving look.

"So then what happened," Samantha asked.

"Their was a ghost attack but then they got in the way, I couldn't exactly leave them after I was done right so obviously I brought them to the smartest person I know," Dj said smoothly.

"Uh hu really smartest person I know," Samantha said. "Yes someone I know is very trust worthy, a supportive role model in my life, who can," Dj said dramatically. "Dj," Samantha said interrupting his speech. "Yea mom," Dj asked. "Go to school," Samantha said. "Yes mam," Dj said smiling sheepishly as he hopped on his hoverboard.

"Alright so I guess i'll check with you guys later," Dj said. Just as he was about to take off, a phone rung from inside the house.

"There's," Samantha said looking towards the house. " **DAD** ," Dj said practically diving to the door. He quickly rushed inside before Samantha could even yell at him.

"Hey dad," Dj said walking back out with the phone. There was a muffled reply. "I'm doing good, how about you," Dj said.

"Your still coming home Friday right, I mean Uncle Tuck and Dash are going to be here too," Dj said. "Mom is making all your favorite foods just for the day so you have to come," Dj said.

He then started to smile big as he listened to his father complete confirmation that he wouldn't miss it for the world. He looked up from where he was looking at the ground to see everyone staring at him with curious expressions.

He pulled the phone from his ear pressing the speaker on.

"Promise that I will absolutely be there under no circumstances will I miss it okay," a deep voice said causing everyone to be taken back. ~That's **Danny's** voice~ they thought.

Sam of course blushed as she thought about the possibilities of that voice. The other girls had similar thoughts before Danny Senior spoke again.

"Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be school," Danny Senior asked. "Why are you and mom wasting your times with such minor things," Dj said throwing his hands into the air.

"I don't know, this is what your mother told me to say," Danny Senior said chuckling at his son. "Mother do you just hate me," Dj said staring at his mother as he grabbed his chest.

"Dj," Samantha said. "Yea mom," Dj said. "Go to school," Samantha said causing Danny Senior to start laughing.

"Okay Dj I'll talk to you later after school okay," Danny Senior said causing Dj to frown and sigh as he looked down at the phone.

"Yea okay dad stay safe I," Dj said stopping and turning his head at everyone. He then turned his head back and quickly mumbled I love you.

"I love you too son, now give the phone to your mother and please go to school," Danny Senior said. "Alright," Dj said before handing the phone to his mother.

"Check you guys later," Dj said hopping on his board flying away as he waved.

"Hey Danny, how far away are you from Casper," Samantha asked after she watched Dj fly away.

"About an hour, but I still have to get everything checked out so I guess I'll meet you guys there," Danny Senior said. "Yea, the kids are going to love this," Samantha said.

"Alright well I need to finish up my work then I'll be on my way, love you," Danny Senior said. "Love you too, see you later," Samantha said smiling. "Bye," Danny Senior said before they hung up.

"Soooooo…where do I work," Danny asked grinning sheepishly at Samantha who smirked. "You work for NASA," Samantha said smiling.

"Seriously," Danny said in excitement. "Yea youngest astronaut ever at the age 23," Samantha said. "Tuck Sam do you guys hear this, I'm going to be an astronaut, my dream job at the age of 23, the youngest ever…I mea.," Danny yelled rambling.

"Danny we hear you," Sam said covering Danny's mouth with her hand. "Sorry I got excited," Danny said blushing.

"It's okay," Sam said blushing from him blushing. 'Okay ignoring these two lovebirds," Tucker said pushing away his friends.

"Now Sam I just have one question," Tucker said to the adult version of his friend. "Yes Tucker," Samantha said. "I get married right, I mean I can't die alone right," Tucker said.

"I still don't understand how you managed to trick someone into dating you," Samantha said absentmindedly causing Tucker to glare at her.

"I'll have you know, she loves me for my charming personality," a new voice said. "Tucker, Andy is more charming than you and he's 11," Samantha said looking behind them.

Everyone turn around to see **Tucker Foley** , this guy didn't look a thing like the residential techno-geek of Amity Park. While Tuck was scrawny, Tucker had muscles and broad shoulders. He had traded in his red beret to have a small fade.

The older Tucker now wore a forest green dress shirt that was tucked into brown slacks with a white lab coat over it and black dress shoes.

He of course carried a PDA in his hand but no longer wore glasses instead trading them in for contacts. "He does not," Future Tucker said defending himself. "Alright Bad Luck Tuck," Samantha said causing both Tuckers to glare at her. "Hmmmph," Future Tucker said crossing his arms.

"Would some animal crackers make you feel better," Samantha said . "Yes please," Future Tucker said just walking into the house. "How about you all, would any of you like some snacks," Samantha offered.

"Yes please," Danny and Tucker said in unison. "Of course you too do," Samantha said stepping aside to let everyone in. "Why did you even bother to ask," Danny said teasingly.

Sam then led everyone into the living room allowing everyone to get comfortable and look around. First off nothing was touching the ground, as they all seem to be hovering off the ground. The combination of superconductors and magnets that repel the force of gravity and lift the furniture.

Second of all, there was no electronics anyway which of course made Tucker almost faint. On the left side of the room was a fireplace with a small black box on top of the mantle, in front of the fireplace was a black couch and black armchairs. Near the armchairs were side tables along with a coffee table in front of the couch. There was also a set of stairs leading up near the door, with 3 doors on the other side of the fireplace. Across from them was a set of shelves filled with trophies and multiple pictures. Towards the right was the entrance to the kitchen.

"Where are you electronics, are you mad," Tucker cried out. "No worries Tuck, we very much use technology in this family," Samantha said. At those words everyone looked around in confusion. Samantha then went and picked up a small black and silver remote before pointing it at the blank space above the fireplace.

As she pressed a button, something suddenly shot up from the black box putting up a holographic TV that projected on the wall. "Ho-ho-holographic TVs, they exists in the future," Tucker said nearly drooling.

"Of course they do, it is the future," Samantha said sarcastically causing Tucker to glare at her.

Samantha then left and went into the kitchen. "Well Danny, Sam here are you guys future house, maybe you guys can go check out your future bedroom," Tucker said smirking. "Shut up Tuck," Danny mumbled blushing.

Sam didn't even respond but instead just slugged Tucker in the stomach causing him to drop to his knees.

"Totally worth it," Tucker wheezed. "Foleys getting beat up by a girl," Brad snickered to the other jocks.

"We definitely have to have laser tag, the kids love it and of course barbeque and tofu," Future Tucker said walking in with Samantha as he ate animal crackers.

"Here you all go," Samantha, said setting down two family size bags of animal crackers. The boys immediately rushed to the food while the girls came up at slower paces.

"Here you go Sam," Danny said turning around and handing her a handful of crackers. "Thanks Danny," Sam said blushing.

"Lovebirds," Tucker mumbled shoving more crackers into his mouth.

"So Sam what time are we heading over to Casper," Future Tucker said. "Well the kids are presenting their projects in Lancer's class which is their second block so around 10:30," Samantha said.

"Well it's only 9:42 right now so we have a little under an hour," Future Tucker said.

"So what are we going to do about all of them," Future Tucker asked. "I guess we just bring them along," Samantha said shrugging.

"It's good to see that you'll still friends after so many years," Maddie said cheerfully.

"It's good to see you all furthered your education," Mr. Lancer said causing Future Tucker and Samantha to roll their eyes.

Samantha then looked over at the younger version of her husband noticing that he was blushing heavily looking in between her and Sam.

"Yes Danny," Samantha said slyly smirking. "U-u-uhhh, I was just wondering how many kids do me and Sam have," Danny said causing Sam to blush (again).

"We have 4 kids," Samantha said. "4," Danny and Sam said unison while Tucker busted out laughing. "Jeez Danny way to keep it in your pants," Tucker said causing the inevitable blush to happen again.

Danny quickly glanced at his peers noting that they all seemed to be talking to themselves instead of listening.

"So Samantha what is it that you do," Mr. Lancer asked. "I own a company that specializes in making sure other companies are keeping their company green creating equipment to help the world," Samantha said.

"My dream job," Sam said. "Whoa is this us at graduation," Tucker suddenly said turning everyone's attention to the shelves in the room.

"Yea when we left Casper, the ones next to it are our individual college graduations," Samantha said.

Everyone then looked back and forth between the trio now and during graduation noting that they looked noticeable older.

"Well we can give you guys a tour later, we need to head to Casper High for the kids' project presentations," Future Tucker said.

"Alright everyone get out," Samantha said walking to her door for everyone to leave.

Just as Samantha opened the door, someone was knocking on the door. This person had bright orange hair and aqua eyes.

Hey guys, I'm so very sorry that it took me so long to update but I'm in senior year and all my teachers thought it would be a great idea to give homework and tests back to back for 3 weeks. I know that's not an excuse but I thank you for being patience. Anyway hope you like the story and please leave a review, comment or critic on how to make the story better.


	3. Chapter 3

The Present and Future

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat I do not own Danny Phantom

Chapter 3

"Jazz, what are you doing here," Samantha said as she abruptly stopped to look at her sister-in-law.

"How do you do it," Jasmine screeched at her. "How do I do what," Samantha asked.

"Live for months without seeing your husband," Jasmine said groaning. "Really Jazz," Samantha said smirking in amusement.

"Usually I would be fine, but we haven't been able to video chat or even talk on the phone," Jasmine said walking into the house before stopping at the sight of her younger self.

"Do I want to know," Jasmine said. "Not much to tell, they time traveled to the future," Samantha said with a shrug.

"Okay so what do I do, I mean you have to do this a lot with Danny right with him being in space a lot right," Jasmine said.

"Yes I do, but I don't exactly handle it well," Samantha said. "What are you guys talking about," Maddie asked.

"Jazz misses her husband," Samantha said. "And who is my husband," Jazz asked. "Dash," Jasmine said smirking at the face on her younger self.

"What," Jazz said looking back at Dash as the trio started to crack up.

"Ha…Jazz your…married…to…Dash," Danny said in between laughs.

"You know that makes him your brother-in-law right," Samantha said causing Danny to freeze and Tucker to start laughing again.

"Really Jazz, Dash of all people," Danny said in despair to his sister.

"I'm just as shocked as you are," Jazz said. "He's not that bad, he is actually a great father to our kids," Jasmine said crossing her arms at the comments to her husband.

"Yea I mean Dash has been pretty cool since graduation, you guys are friends," Samantha said.

"Really," Danny and Dash said together in complete disbelief.

"Yes, now let's go before we disappoint our kids," Samantha said walking out the door.

As everyone left, Samantha locked the door behind them before strutting down the street in her heels. Future Tucker, Jasmine and the girls followed her.

The boys stared before quickly rushing to join Samantha at the front.

"So S-sam," Danny said nervously to Samantha. "Yes," Samantha said. "Uhh-when…when did we um get married," Danny causing him to blush deeply.

Samantha smirked at him before saying "March 17,2017, we were 24, a year after you first went into space," Danny smiled at the thought of his wedding.

"Already wanna know when your honeymoons gonna be huh Danny," Tucker said snickering causing the inevitable blush to happen(again).

"Shut up Tuck," Danny said groaning.

"Your telling us a lot of information, wouldn't there be consequences for you telling us so much," Valerie asked glaring.

"You won't remember anything after all of this is over, Future Tucker said glancing up from his PDA.

"Why won't we remember," Maddie asked. "You'll find out Mrs. Fenton," Future Tucker said smiling.

"So then we can like find out whatever we want and nothing bad will happen," Star asked. "Pretty much," Jasmine said.

"Do I get married,"

"Am I a millionaire,"

"Am I famous,"

"Do I become a scientist,"

"How many kids do I have,"

The three future parents stared as the Casper High students launched question after question at them.

" **SHUT. UP.,"** Samantha yelled causing them to step back in fright at her murderous glare. 

"We will continue to the school and you can ask questions one at a time on the way," Samantha said. "Who gives you the right Manson to boss me around," Dash said.

"Keep talking, I'll make sure your future kids aren't born," Samantha threatened causing him to shut up.

"Sam I'll appreciate it if you don't threaten the existence of my children," Jasmine said. "Sorry Jazz," Samantha said rolling her eyes.

"Okay question number 1," Future Tucker said causing everyone to raise their hands.

"How about you Star," Future Tucker said.

"Will I become super rich and famous," Star asked excitedly.

"Rich, sorta…. Famous, not really," Future Tucker answered.

"Sorta," Star asked confused.

"Well you'll have money just not to where it's filthy rich though," Jasmine said.

"And before you ask, yes you do marry Kwan," Samantha said. "Where do we live," Star asked.

"Here," Samantha said.

"Awwww so I don't move to some exotic place, I'm stuck here," Star whined.

"I wouldn't say stuck, you guys take vacations every year," Jasmine said. "Yup, you two and your three kids," Samantha said.

"Well Star not everyone is going to be as lucky as me, I bet I have even more money and live in Paris or Milan," Paulina said smugly flipping her hair back.

"Hey you see that house right there, the small white one," Samantha said pointing across the street causing everyone to look that way. "Yea," Paulina said.

"That's where you live," Samantha said causing multiple people to gasp.

"What there is no way I live in that…that shed," Paulina screeched. "Yea after the corporate takeover with your dad's company, that's all you could afford including you Nasty Burger salary," Samantha said.

"I work at the Nasty Burger," Paulina screamed. "Yea, since you depended so much on your dad's money, you didn't care about going to college," Jasmine said. "What happened to my dad's money," Paulina screamed angrily.

"Do you know what a corporate takeover is," Samantha asked. "It's where one company buys another one," Kevin said.

"Who would buy my father's company," Paulina asked. "Me," Samantha said smirking. "You," Paulina said in disbelief.

"Hey we gave your father 6 months to clean up his mess and straighten things out, when he didn't my company stepped in," Samantha said.

Paulina then promptly fainted as she thought about the goth that she loathed ruining her life. "Paulina," Star screamed. Sam just smirked.

"One of you grab her," Samantha said. Brad then stepped forward and picked Paulina up bridle style.

"Good to see that she's going to get what she deserves," Sam said smirking. "Sam it's not nice to want someone else to have misfortune," Maddie said chastising Sam.

"Sorry Mrs. Fenton," Sam said mumbling. "Okay so I know I marry star but what do I do for a living if we still have money," Kwan asked.

"You're the head scientist over at Axion Labs," Future Tucker said much to the surprise of many of the students. "Alright dude that's an awesome job," Dash said slapping his best friend on the back with a grin.

"Thanks man," Kwan said grinning back. "Alright then Foley Manson, what do I do," Dash said turning from Kwan to cross his arms at the two.

"Dash Baxter, quarterback for the Minnesota Vikings, your currently finishing up business after the super bowl," Samantha said.

"Of course I'm something great," Dash said cockily causing the three to roll their eyes.

"Then you know your married to Jazz and you also have 2 kids," Samantha said.

Dash just smiled at Jasmine thanking whoever for letting him marry her.

"May I-I ask a question," Mikey asked nervously. 'Sure Mikey," Jasmine said. "Umm do-do I get married," he asked his voice getting quieter with each word.

"Yea you get married and if I remember correctly who have a kid," Future Tucker said. Mikey smiled happy that someone will marry him.

"While we would love to answer your questions, we're at the school," Samantha said sarcastically. The rest of the class who didn't get to ask any questions started to complain before quickly shutting up as Samantha glared at them.

As they walked in Mr. Lancer, whose eyebrows nearly got lost in his hairline as he took in the sight of his previous students looking years younger, greeted them.

"Great Gatsby, what is this," Mr. Lancer said. "Time travel," Future Tucker said.

"But how," Mr. Lancer asked. "Jack Fenton," Samantha said. "Explains everything," Mr. Lancer said.

"Anyways we're here to see the kids projects," Samantha said. "Yes yes, I was just headed to class as the bell is about to ring," Mr. Lancer said.

Lancer then led everyone to his classroom before pulling out his keys and opening the door. As the door swung open, the bell sounded off causing multiple doors to open and for students to fill the halls.

"You may all take the back rows as to hopefully not disturb the students," Mr. Lancer said. They all then filed to the back, some sitting down while others lined the wall.

Samantha and Future Tucker talked to each other as students started to file into the classroom, laughing loudly as they took their seats.

Dj came racing in with a couple of boys and a few girls, laughing when Dj tripped into his seat before straightening out.

As Dj continued laughing, he slid into his seat looking at his friends to the right then the girls to the left before he turned around and saw his mother. "Hey," Samantha said with a smirk.

"Hey mom," Dj said turning around before he and his friends froze before slowly facing around and seeing the past teens. "Mom, what are you doing here," Dj asked. "I came to see your project," Samantha said causing Dj to nod in understanding.

"What's going on," a voice said. Dj looked to his left at his dark skinned friend dressed in a camo shirt, khaki pants with brown combat boot.

"Well from what I learned, thanks to something my grandpa did, they time traveled to the past," Dj explained. "I thought for sure it was something you did," a girl on his left said.

"I didn't do it this time," Dj said glaring. "Stop glaring at your sister," Samantha said. His sister named Lilith but Lil for short smirked crossing her black skinny jeaned legs that she wore along with purple crop top and leather jacket with black flats.

"Sorry Lil," Dj said before turning back to his dark skinned friend. "So what do you think Tuck," Dj said.

"Tuck," Danny, Sam and Tucker said in unison. "Yea he's named after his dad, meet Tucker Foley Jr. but like me we call him Tj," Dj said. "Sup," Tj said smiling.

"Okay class, who wants to present their project first," Mr. Lancer said catching everyone's attention. Dj turned back to his mom smiling. "I can't wait for dad to get home so I can show him how the project turned out," Dj said cheerfully.

"What kind of project is it," Maddie asked. "We were asked to give a presentation of one of out parents daily routine, I chose dad and Lil chose mom," Dj said.

"Isn't your dad in space," Tucker asked. "Yea I was allowed to go up with him for the weekend about a month or so back," Dj said.

"How long have you had to do this project," Sam asked. "He assigned it in the middle of January," Dj said.

"Oh by the way guys, this is Justin Baxter and Kyle Johnson, the respective kids of Dash and Kwan," Dj said.

"Pretty easy to figure out, I mean they look just like you guys right now," Jasmine said. "Hey past dad or Dash," Justin said. "Hey," Kyle said.

Before Dash and Kwan could reply, Mr. Lancer called for their attention…again.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to go first," Mr. Lancer said.

"Don't go just yet Dj," Samantha said. "How come," DJ said. "Your little brother and sister want to see the presentation and a staff is going to be bringing them by," Samantha said smirking.

~That and we have to wait on your father to get here~ Samantha thought as she looked at her children who were none the wiser.


End file.
